Mario
Mario Mario, also known as Super Mario, or just Mario, is the main protagonist of the Leland Loney Plush Videos series. He made his first appearance in Meet the Mario Bros. along with his brother Luigi. He is the brother of Luigi, and the boyfriend of Princess Peach, and he is a relative of other characters that will appear in later LLPV videos. Appearance Mario's appearance is just like in the games. He has a red cap with an M on it, a big round nose, brown hair, blue eyes, blue overalls with yellow buttons on it, red shirt, brown shoes, white gloves (like a Disney cartoon character), and a mustache. His hat hasn't been removed yet, so let's just assume he doesn't have a full head of hair. History Mario was born in Italy, who was taken by the stork to be delivered to parents. however, Yoshi's Island stuff. Many years later, Mario and his brother Luigi moved to Brooklyn to start a plumbing business. Then, they found a warp pipe, which leads to the Mushroom Kingdom, and then... well... you know what happens. Now, Mario is just doing random stuff with his friends. Personality Mario is a pretty fun guy and is pretty goofy, though he doesn't have the highest IQ. Since he's goofy, he does lots of goofy stuff. Mario doesn't seem to be one of those characters to give you a regular feel, but he is kinda for laughs, due to his goofiness. He is also pretty responsible, being the almost king of the Mushroom Kingdom (he will become an actual king when he marries Peach). He can be kinda annoying to the people who live in Peach's castle, like when Peach was about to say "Cake" when she was trying to tell Mario she was gonna give him cake, Mario interrupted. he even legit dragged Luigi on the ground to the castle when he was pain. Other than that, Mario is a pretty good guy. His favorite food is spaghetti. Mario has also defeated Bowser and his minions lots of times. Though, Mario and his brother has been captured by Bowser in Meet Bowser and his Minions, the Mario games are proof Mario has defeated Bowser many times. Mario can also get pretty angry. in The Butter Problem, when Luigi was trying to tell him that he he was trying to say "no butter means no cake", Mario yelled angerliy at Luigi in a squeaky voice "NOBODY CARES!" However, Mario is a kind guy. He cares a about his brother, his girlfriend, and all his friends. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Luigi * Peach * the Toads * Spaghetii * Potatos * Saving the Princess * Mushrooms * Power-Ups * Cake * Snow * People being on his side Dislikes * Bowser * Bowser's minions * Teletubbies * Losing stuff * The Princess being in another castle * Being beaten up * Wario and Waluigi * Adding Punch sound effects Relationships Luigi Mario likes his brother Luigi. Luigi helps him on his adventures. They can really get along... (not all the time). Sometimes they can get into fights. Though, they love each other, they're brothers. Peach Mario loves Peach. He literally has a crush on her. Sometimes, Mario and Peach get all flirty, as seen in Winter Fun. Mario also gets cake by Peach for him (well, also his brother.) Some day, Mario and Peach are gonna get married. Let's hope Luigi gets his girl. But sometimes, Mario can annoy Peach. Agian, as seen in The Butter Problem, Peach was about to say "Cake" when she was trying to tell Mario she was gonna give him cake, Mario interrupted. Though, Mario love each other. Toad Not much to say about Mario's relationship with Toad, Mario likes Toad. Mario tried save Toad in The Stolen Invention. Not really much to say. More information will probably be added when more episodes come. Bowser Mario HATES Bowser. Mario is absolutely tired of the trouble Bowser causes. He even has been kidnapped by him. Trivia *The Mario plush that is used in LLPV, is the New Super Mario Bros. Wii Mario plush *Mario's birth date, is the date of Doneky Kong's release, Mario's first apperance Poll Do you like Mario? Yes No Kinda Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Good guys Category:Video game characters Category:Super Mario characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Smart characters Category:Stupid characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Characters played by Leland Category:Humans Category:Fictional characters